


Thieves are easier

by Herbluvsdan



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbluvsdan/pseuds/Herbluvsdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a dark alley and a cheap ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves are easier

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY this is the first smut fic ive ever written actually .. i hope you sinners enjoy it. it might get awkward ish in some parts but take pity on me its my first time ;;;))))))))) dont look at me

Dark, damp, and cold; these words described the condition of the night Zenigata finally caught Lupin.

It was tedious, and more than a little stressful. Zenigata was tense in his movements when he had Lupin at the side of the police car, guiding the criminal's arms up with an anxious gentleness, and placing the handcuffs on with a sickening crack. 

"They're way too tight, pops, this is police cruelty!" Lupin cried, and Zenigata huffed in response. He turned Lupin around and said, "Hands on the roof." Lupin obeyed, leaning his body against the car.

"Are you going to search me for weapons or something?" he giggled. Zenigata didn't answer. His hands quivered as they ran down Lupin's hips, patting his pockets and checking his thighs for anything foreign. "Ooh, Zenigata, you're getting a bit close there. Take your time," Lupin purred.

It pissed Zenigata off. He was a policeman! Not some.. dirty cop looking for something cheap in an alleyway. He was better than that. He could do better than that-

"You picked an interesting place to stop at, old man." Lupin muttered.

It had come to Zenigata that in the midst of his thoughts, he had paused with his hand on Lupin's inner thigh. He quickly withdrew his hands, stumbling over his words to make some excuse as to why he'd stopped there.

"Easy, Zenigata. I get it; I'm that good looking."

"Wh- That's not it!"

Lupin leaned back, brushing himself against Zenigata's body as he turned to face the taller man. He lifted his arms up and placed them around the back of Zenigata's neck. "Are you really sure?" he cooed. He pressed his body against Zenigata's. Zenigata was red and sweating, cheeks growing hot, and that wasn't the only thing growing.

"My, Zenigata, you do get excited quite quickly." He pulled Zenigata closer to his face; the man was practically drooling. "Right here, Zenigata. We can do it right here."

Zenigata's conscience was blurred by the intensity of the situation; he couldn't think quite logically, there was no time for all that. He wasn't thinking like a police officer anymore, he was thinking a poor soul getting seduced by a siren. 

Lupin lifted his arms off of Zenigata's shoulders and moved them downwards toward his crotch. He unbuttoned the other's pants without guile, and fiddled with the zipper until it came down. "Just like this," he whispered. He raised up on his toes to kiss Zenigata and pulled him into his own body. There was an electricity shared between them; something caught between excitement and hesitation and overall, it was overwhelming them both. As much as Lupin wish to keep a cool exterior, to act like he'd done this a million times before, he was just as thrilled and nervous as Zenigata was. And Zenigata, he was losing his composure, and quickly, too. He panted lightly with every touch Lupin gave him, his own hands roaming the thief's body. Their lips connected in short, electric kisses that kept them longing for more. 

"Pick up the pace, old man, you can't keep us both moving so slowly.." Lupin mumbled as he kissed Zenigata's neck.

Zenigata took it as a welcome sign, he too wished for the pace to quicken, but he was surprised to see Lupin assume a submissive position so quickly. He spun the thief around and held him around the waist, pulling down his pants and his own, pushing into him with a groan. At that moment, Lupin let out a loud, short whine; it hurt more than he had expected. After a few thrusts, pain and difficulty turned to blind pleasure, and they had both began to find the rhythm of the dance. Their bodies curved into each other, conforming into a similar shape, Zenigata's trenchcoat draping over them. 

Lupin's fingernails dug into the roof of the car. After a while, Zenigata placed his hand on top of Lupin's, gripping it hard and groaning. 

" _Jesus_ , Zenigata, I didn't think you'd be so- ah!- good at this!" Lupin moaned, giggling immediately after saying it.   
"Y-Yeah.." Zenigata panted absent-mindedly. He couldn't quite hear Lupin over the sound of his ecstasy.

He thrusted harder, Lupin let out a loud moan, and Zenigata came back to Earth for a moment. "Shh, quieter, do you want to be caught, Lupin?" Lupin let out a breathy laugh in response.

It wasn't too long before Zenigata came with a deep groan, mumbling Lupin's name and gripping him harder. At the sound of Zenigata grunting his name like that, Lupin came just as hard, moaning back to him. 

For a moment, they stayed against each other, both trembling and satisfied. Then, Zenigata pulled out with a grunt and zipped up his pants, leaning back against the car as Lupin pulled his pants up, buckling his belt with shaky fingers.

"Got a cigarette?" asked Zenigata coolly, as he ran a hand down his face. 

"Gitanes." was all Lupin said, offering him one. Lupin lit himself one in the time it took for Zenigata to place the cigarette between his lips. He held the lighter up to Zenigata's face, and the other man lit his own and took one puff before expressing his displeasure with the brand.

"You asked for it, I gave you one. Now, Zenigata," he cooed, "will you please take off these awful handcuffs?"  
Zenigata let out a low, gravelly laugh. "Shoulda figured that was why you ever wanted it in the first place." He took the key from his pocket and gave it to Lupin.  
"Oh, come now, Zenigata. You were great. Tactile and exquisite, really. Oh, come on, do you think I'd pop my cork for just any guy?" he asked as he unlocked the handcuffs, letting them drop to the ground. "Thanks for the sex, old man. I'll see you next time." 

With a wink, he had gone, and Zenigata didn't bother to run after him. His head was still spinning. He was glad they'd done it in a rather unpopulated area; if word got around that Zenigata had gotten intimate with the criminal, he'd be ruined. That was the difference between him and Lupin; any scandal that came his way, Lupin could recover from it. Zenigata didn't have that privilege. Any scandal could ruin him. He was already seen as inferior for his inability to catch Lupin. Getting in worse graces with Interpol spelled out unfortune. 

He took a puff of the cigarette once more, before he dropped it on the ground and stomped it out. He had better ones at his apartment. He bent down to pick up the handcuffs, putting them in his pocket and then climbing into his car. He started the ignition and sighed heavily. It was the first time he had been with Lupin, and something told him it would not be the last.


End file.
